Fateful Encounter (A Creepypasta Story)
by fallingintoabyss016
Summary: Becky was your normal average happy-go-lucky teenage girl. Her life not so completely normal for someone as WEIRD as her until she met the creepypasta gang! And maybe fall in an unbreakable friendship? Full summary inside!
1. The Rake

Hey guys! This is my first creepypasta fanfic... It contains fluff and a lot of humour (What? There are some situations that I can't think of what to write! And I hate seriousness! Seriously, Life is full of fun! You're still young... Enjoy it!)

Criticisms are welcome but please be gentle... I'm sensitive you know! Comment, Review and most of all... Enjoy!

.

**Summary: **Becky was your normal average happy-go-lucky teenage girl. Before, her life was not so completely normal for someone as WEIRD as her until she met the creepypasta gang! And maybe fall in an unbreakable friendship?

When she thought she finally found the right category of people she belongs to.. Turns out that it she is NOT.. Will she accept her friends and maybe join and also become one of them? or will she abandon her friends and with their hands, her life will end? Read on and Know her story..

This story contains fluff and a LOT of humor.. if you are not into those stuff and are looking for serious story.. then GO TO SLEEP! And for the rest.. Please enjoy! Rated T for languange and violence, blood/gore and murders

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hi! My name is Becky; you could say that I'm your typical average normal happy-go-lucky straight-forward easy-going teenage girl with so-so grades and, as much as I hate to admit it, I also have below average height for my age before I was attacked by a bunch of psychopaths and lunatics about 3 weeks ago...

.

.

What? You're questioning why I'm still alive? Then FUCK YOU readers! I'm still alive and kicking! So shut up and read my story...

.

**_The Rake_**

.

_Oh I'm a gummy bear_

_Yes I'm a gummy bear_

_Oh I'm a yummy tummy funny looking gummy bear_

_._

_Oh I'm a jelly bear_

_Yes I'm a jelly bear_

_Oh I'm a moving grooving jell-o gummy bear_

_Oh yeah! Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear!_

.

Oh yeaaaaah! I was singing like a mental patient with matching tribal dances. I was walking past behind a tall abandoned building when suddenly, footsteps were heard behind me. I turned around and saw...

.

.

Nothing...

.

.

I giggled and said "Oh! I got myself a stalker! I'm so famouth XD!" before I returned to what I was doing earlier. I heard the same footsteps again and I turned rapidly only to see the weirdest thing I've ever seen on earth. Hell it looked like a deformed man and he have long pointed nails and razor sharp teeth which would make any man tremble in fear as it stare back at me like a hungry predator eyeing its prey.

But because I'm a big fan of twisted psycho blood/gore horror thriller movies, this creature didn't bother me at all (Well, maybe slightly to be exact). So to ease the tension that was slowly raising, I joked enthusiastically using the sweetest way I always do when I adore someone "Are you an alien?"

". . . . ."

"Are you an experiment?"

". . . . ."

"Or are you my GUMMY BEAR?!" Suddenly, it growled causing me to jump before it rushes towards me and I quickly response running away in return. _CRAP!_ _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! _I ran and ran to get away from my chaser and turned to a corner, hiding myself behind a huge, gladly not so much, smelly trash can. The crazy creature seemed to not see me so I was safe for the time being...

.


	2. Eyeless Jack

**_Eyeless jack_**

.

I walked home to a different route to avoid my "Gummy Bear" and resumed singing and practicing my Oh-so-unique tribal dances when I accidentally bumped onto a hooded figure wearing a blue mask. He looked down at me long enough for me to notice our height differences. I became irritated at him for making me feel so FUCKING INFERIOR and I said with a hint of half-irritation half-joking manner "Hey you! Masked guy!"

_"Whatcha whatcha looking at? Yo! Whatcha whatcha looking at? Oh Yeah"_ in a rap sing-song tone with matching hiphop signature poses. Then suddenly, he took off his mask and revealed two empty black sockets. To be honest, it interests me _Can he actually see me with those "eyes"?_

I tried poking his black skinned face only for my hand to be swatted away multiple times. But still, curiosity got the best of me and I asked him in my most irresistible puppy begging face "Will my finger go into your eye sockets? Can I try? Pweaaaaaase..?" he didn't say anything which made things awkward before he spoke out in a really sexy voice "I love kidneysssss..." then he smiled, revealing rows of ragged teeth. I don't know what came into me and I replied in a very happy sing-song voice while imitating a pose for each phrase...

.

_Kidneys are so squishy!_

_So juicy!_

_So yummy!_

_Makes you soooooo... happy!_

_Waaaaaaaaaaant some..?_

.

And maybe because of what I said... He pulled out a scalpel which made me run for my dearest life...

.


	3. BEN Drowned

**_BEN Drowned_**

.

After my long marathon, I got home safe and sound. I took my daily evening routine of shower, dinner and going to bed. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep and I suddenly remembered the game someone gave me for free when I checked it out on a garage sale about three days ago. So I got up, took my computer, inserted the game and played. However, the previous owner's file name named BEN was still there, and as a respect for the previous owner, I kept it there and created a new file name.

After hours of playing, to be honest, the game was fucked up and it annoys me a LOT for a lot of reasons. I got bored so I quit the game where this elven guy/kid is finally in the middle of fighting the boss. Suddenly, my computer started to shift and spoke _"ZELDA"_ in a slow creepy voice before the screen went black and a _"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT"_ phrase in a green hue appeared.

"Done what?" I asked and two hands suddenly came out from the screen. I screamed and threw my computer across the room. I quickly crawl to the foot of my king sized bed to observe my computer on the floor like a spy. Then, a head came out and I screamed again and started smashing books, and whatever I put my hands on, at the alien creature for it to go away "WILL YOU FUCKING STOP THAT?!" he screamed. I stopped and he still, finally, came out groaning.

"DO YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO SMASH THINGS AT PEOPLE ON THE HEAD?!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at me and I imitate back "DO YOU KNOW IT'S MUCH RUDER (not a real word) TO SUDDENLY COME OUT FROM SOMEONE ELSE'S COMPUTER?!"

He seems taken aback of what I said before I grabbed my Pikachu doll beside me and, in anger, shoved it to his face. To my surprise, he grabbed MY doll and went back to the computer WITH IT. I tried pulling it back and we ended up in a tag-of-war but I failed. A _"THANK YOU!" _phrase in green appeared and I screamed "GIVE ME BACK MY PIKACHU!"

.

.

...Well... I lost my favourite doll...

.


	4. Laughing Jack

**_Laughing Jack_**

.

I cried myself to sleep last night and woke up in a terrible headache in the morning _I can't believe that I lost my favourite doll to a stranger who just came out of a computer!_ I pulled myself to get breakfast (milk and cereals! I'm lazy and my head throbbed to cook alright?!) and my phone rang "What?" I said clearly annoyed to the caller which happens to be our class representative. She asked me to join our class for camping in the woods. It was free of charge somehow and my parents are out overseas for I don't how long, not like I mattered to them as they mattered to me anyway, so I accepted the offer.

.

**Time Skip...**

.

At the camp, well let's just say it's a fucking bore! Got nothing good to do I as well search the whole camp, "DORA THE EXPLORER MODE!" I searched the cabin's rooms, halls, kitchen and fuck I even looked up the comfort rooms. Until finally, I reached the attic(I searched from the 1st floor to the 4th floor) and in there, I found nothing special except for this Jack-in-a-box that is faded, full of rusts and dusts, well it just pique my interests that's all.

I tried turning its metal crank only to inch it a little and cover my right hand with rusts and dusts, the metal crank started turning tuning a creepy type of Pop goes the weasel song. Well it quite made me mad since I love the song Pop goes the weasel because for me, the song's meaning is like the monkey chases the weasel to pop its brains out of its little head, anyway screw that! As the song finishes a black smoke covered the entire area and...

.

.

.

Nothing...

.

.

.

Nothing appeared when the smoke faded, guess it's broken huh? I started to turn around when a raspy voice called me from behind, "Hello child..." I was inwardly startled when I got a good look at the monochrome figure before me "I am the Laugh-hmph?!" he jumped in surprise when I suddenly threw the box right at his face...

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he yelled at me fuming and I answered monotonously "Please tell me you're not an emo?"

"I am not an emo!" I eyed him suspiciously from head to toe and circled inspecting him carefully. "If you are not an emo, then what are you?"

"I am a clown, idiot"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"FUCK IT!" I jumped at his sudden spit of bad word ending our contrary battle. "Fine..." I said and asked him "If you are a clown? Then why are you in black & white? Aren't clown supposed to wear lively colours?" he was kind of taken aback of what I said and he sat slowly on a dusty chair beside him wearing the face of someone who lost his most precious jewel.

At the way he looks, it seems like he went through a troublesome past. I hate digging something like that up so I put on my most cheerful smile and played with the feathers on his shoulders. It's so soft it reminds me when I plucked a feather from a turkey during my last visit in Africa resulting the huge bird chased me.

That was a very funny moment because of my ridiculousness and it made me really happy that I even played with his CUTE hair and stripped arms, not realizing, intertwining our fingers. He blushed and I also find his black & white cone nose cute that I kissed it (since he's face quite lower that mine on his current position).

He instantly went red _CUUUUTE!_ And I smiled. Suddenly, a bell rang signalling it was dinner time "Guess I have to go now" I said and went to the door. Before I go, I turned around "See you later Turkey guy!" and I left leaving the shocked monochrome clown...

.


	5. Slender Man

**_The Slender Man_**

.

We were all sitting in front of a bonfire after eating our dinner and it led to scary telling bedtime stories about something slendy slen-slen or something _I don't give a damn._ Why? Because I was having a conversation with my text buddy "Pikachu Thief"!

_Pikachu Thief: Have you eaten dinner already?_

_Me: Yes I do! How about you?_

_Pikachu Thief: I'm IN a computer, remember?_

_Me: Oh yeah! I know right?_

_Pikachu Thief: Right... hahahahahaha XD_

_Me: LOL hahahahahaha XD_

He was really fun and we share a lot in common since we were both otakus (in other words, we were both anime fanatic) and how did I have his number? Let's just say I mysteriously found it on the TOP of my contact list one time when I was about to send a group message. Suddenly, he was the one who messaged me first and we ended up becoming text buddies. Not that it mattered to me since he's nice and I get to message him even without paying for prepaid load! Convenient right?

.

**Back in real time...**

.

Gasped were heard from the crowd and I didn't even give it a crap of attention with "Hey! Are even listening?" my classmate whispered and it irritates me that I whispered back "FUCK YOU"

That night, I don't have the ability to sleep at the moment since I was drowned in the conversation with Pikachu thief about this YAOI GAME called "DRAMATICAL MURDER". It's actually a nice game concerning... _CRAP! Why don't you just google it? Explaining always gets on my nerves... _Just stick it to your mind that it contains boy x boy relationship combined with something explicit rated-M hot and sexy major nosebleed. _Yes I admit I am a Fujioshi (a yaoi fangirl) and heck! Pikachu thief is a Bi you know?! He's even much more vulgar than I am!_

Suddenly, I felt something strange that I even got goose bumps all over my body. I realized I was the only one left awake and I noticed and looked out the window to only find kidney guy staring right at me _So this is why I got goose bumps huh?_ I texted my text buddy about it and he said to shrug it off. He knew kidney guy and he said he's nice so I followed his advice. But still, something still seems off and my goose bumps are still there.

Suddenly, there were black tendrils moving around my bed and a faceless man was hovering right above beside me. My first instinct was to palm-touch his face earning my hand a swat by the faceless man. I sat right up and we ended up staring at each other even though he has no face.

After some time, I broke our staring contest by trying to poke his face only to be swatted again like how it happened with kidney guy "Are you really faceless? Or are you actually wearing a mask?" I asked before I pinched his face with two hands _Wow! He really is faceless!_

_"Will you stop that?!"_ he shouted telepathically making me stop. _How is he able to do that? Considering he has no facial features..?_ "Why-? Hey! Are those real?!" I asked before proceeding to attack his tendrils. He swatted my hands using the tendrils with little force and I fought back until we ended up in a battle swatting contest. I was caught up in the situation that I didn't notice a free tendril snaked around my waist lifting me up.

Then, I heard noises like a ripping cardboard "WILL YOU STOP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE?!" I was stunned for a while by the distorted face of the man before me. Good thing I was the only one alone in my room "COOL!" I was mesmerized for I reasons I don't know and touched his face, fangirling. Shaking his head, he sighed _"You're hopeless"_ and he sat putting me back gently on my bed beside him _"Aren't you scared even just a little bit?"_

"No" I said and noticed his very long legs. "Wow! No wonder you're so tall!" I didn't realize I sat on his lap and compared my short legs to his "I'm so envious!" he flushed when I turned around and faced him still sitting on his lap "Hey! Can I call you daddy long legs?!"

.

.

For some reason, he was silent for a while before he nods "Yay!" I cheered and hugged him. I then noticed a note sticking out from inside his pocket and curiosity got the best of me, I took the note with a "Fifth Note" in black lettering and put it inside my pocket while still on "hugging daddy long legs position"... We talked a lot after that until I finally fell asleep...

.


	6. The Proxies (Maksy, Hoodie, Ticci-Toby)

**_The Proxy Trio_**

.

I woke up later than expected and went towards the kitchen to grab some breakfast since my classmates most likely already left for some morning adventure or whatever without me. Like that it matter to me, and hell! Who would, some commoner people, like to hang out with a cool full of awesomeness bitch like me? Well, that's how I viewed myself so I don't mind their fucking business. I have my hot and sexy handsome boyfriend named Kaito Shion and my best friend (Sure..?) pointy ears medieval Pikachu gimp thief with me..! Anyway, I suddenly heard clattering and smelled something burning so I decided to spy. In the kitchen, there were three weird guys in winter outfits. _Wow... Aren't they hot in those clothes? It's almost summer for crying out loud!_

The guy wearing a white androgynous mask which reminds me of the movie SCREAM was panicking while cooking something already smell burnt when suddenly; fire erupted from the frying pan "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"OH SHIT!" the guy wearing orange goggles jumped "TURN IT OFF!"

"I CAN'T! IT'S TOO BIG!"

"THEN POUR ON SOME WATER-!"

Both screamed in unison: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

I put my hands on my mouth to keep me from laughing out loud. The hoodie guy wearing a black mask with a red frown used a fire extinguisher to put off the fire _Great!_ "Looks like we should clean up and make a new one before she wakes up huh?" the others nodded in agreement and realization hit me _She..? Oh! They were making breakfast for me! So sweet!_

They were caught up in cleaning that they didn't notice I got closer. I smelled a faint smell of pancakes and it almost made me drool. I suddenly stepped out making then jump "Yay! Pancakes!" I cheered the made a poker – WTF?! – face "Woah... It's heavily burnt..! You suck at this don't-cha?" the masked man glared at me behind his masked "Eeeeeey! Dont-cha look at me like that, _SCREAM_... You ain't my momma now move it... I'll cook"

To my surprise he stepped aside and I continued what they were making earlier (Pancakes and waffles! One of my favourites) using my Oh-so-awesome MAGICAL EXPERT CHEF MODE yeah! _Good thing there were still enough ingredients for me to make_

.

**After a while...**

.

I finished cooking and asked them to join me for breakfast. I even went to the attic to retrieve "Turkey Guy" and texted Pikachu thief to come out for breakfast and they did. Kidney guy, gummy bear and daddy long legs were nowhere to be found except that... I usually see them at night. _Maybe dinner will be alright..._

We talked a lot of things and we all became friends. They already knew each other long before me and were all related to my "Daddy Long Legs". He sent the "Winter Trio" to take care of me since my classmates will actually be out for an expedition for days. _Yay! He does care!_ They introduced themselves formally and

"H-hey Becky, D-d-do you k-know how t-t-to make c-cheesecakes?" asked the stuttering hoodie _Or so... I was right all along for naming him hoodie guy earlier_

"Yeah! Why?" I asked like Olaf from FROZEN and he suddenly looked embarrassed. A light bulb suddenly lit above my head "Oh sure! I'll make you one and bring it to you later ok?" he nods...

.

This day is so much full of fun..!

.


	7. Jeff the Killer

**_Jeff the Killer_**

.

I was walking a long walk back to the cabin from the convenient store carrying grocery stuffs. I plan on eating dinner outside together with my "Friends" and well, to be honest, my whole camping experience is really fun except that I always find this "Kidney Guy" staring right at me outside the window of my room. I asked him once if he want to come so he won't get cold but he refused. Good thing he stopped chasing me for my kidneys while I always caught "Gummy Bear" always watching me from afar every now and then like a stalker. I tried talking to him but he always runs away even though I could feel him in my room beside my bed guarding me every night.

The "Winter Trio" helps me cook, which was convenient _I guess_ and very fun when "SCREAM Guy" panics but insisted to learn cooking! Though I always mock "ticci-ticci" by imitating his ticcing whenever he talks to me which made him chases me around the house fuming with a hatchet on hand. And good thing that the teacher let me have my cellphone for the whole camp which made a best friend/text buddy and then there's this "Turkey Guy" and "Daddy Long Legs".

I squealed in excitement "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER - Ack-!" I bumped on a guy and it irritates me a LOT for destroying my squeaking fangirl moment "WHAT THE FUCK! is..your..p.r.o.b.l.e.m..?"

I had a staring contest with the strangest person I've ever met. He had jet black hair, WHITE skin, BURNT EYELIDS and a SMILE deeply carved on his face _God that must really hurt! Is this guy a psycho or what?!_

"Why are you staring at me?" he said breaking me out of my thoughts "Is it because I'm beautiful?"

"No" I replied monotonously and even if he has a SMILE on his face, his expression turned dark like a FUCKING CRAZY MURDERER _*Sound of siren* Danger! Danger! Red Alert! Red Alert!_

"No..! You're not beautiful! You're GOOOOORGEOUS..! I lav ya fess (love your face), ya hair n' everythang yeah!" I took back what I said in a sing-song voice together with my best FANGIRL MODE "And those smile..! Oh God I love it! Let me give you a hug..." I hugged him and squirmed when he seems to take my action like an actual squealing fangirl as he hugged me back, gladly, gently... _Oh God! Please I beg you! Let me out of this misery!_

When we released each other he asked me "Really? Want me to carve you one?" then he took a large knife from inside his hoodie pocket "Before you... .SLEEP!" _Fuck!_

.

And before any bell could signal. . . . .

.

.

.

I ran away for my dearest life... "I'M NOT READY!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I was running as fast I could. My breath is getting heavier by the minute when I turned my head to look from behind and... _HE'S STILL ON MY FUCKING TAIL!_ Adrenaline pumped throughout my whole system and every cell of my being shouts _"RUN!"_ God I may be a good athlete (I haven't mentioned yet before) but _FUCK! HE'S AS FAST AS I AM! _

_._

_AND HE'S INCHING CLOSER!_

.

Luckily, I spotted bloody gummy bear from the distance and run faster until I tackled him a hug "Gummy bear! Save meeeeee!" he seemed confused as he stared at me to "Gorgeous Guy" who seemed to already long stopped and vice versa not knowing what to do. I cower behind him and _THANK HEAVENS!_ Kidney guy came walking across the middle between the guy and gummy bear with me while holding a bloody bucket over his shoulder and munching on something red. I don't know why I did it but I suddenly took his arm and dragged him beside me which surprised him.

"Help me kidney guy!" I hugged him and dramatically cried but he's just as confused as gummy bear. So I took my cellphone, skimmed through my contacts and clicked the name PIKACHU THIEF (I just renamed it) and just as the same creepy sound "ZELDA" spoke, I thrust my hand and magically WENT inside my phone. I grabbed hold on something, pulled it and there he came out and fell flat on the ground "Get him Pikachu Thief!" I said looking at him while pointing at gorgeous guy like commanding a dog.

Unfortunately, he took the same expression as kidney guy. _Useless!_ I took my backpack and pulled out a Jack-in-a-box. I turned the metal crank fast. Everyone stared at me and after the song is done, it popped open and smoke appeared like the night before. But instead of waiting, I pulled the black silhouette out and kicked him on the back towards the front line, causing him to fall on all fours surprising him "TURKEY GUY! FIIIIIIIGHT!"

And _Shit!_ Just like the three before, he did the same confused expression. It was getting awkward and I honestly felt like a fucking idiot! With no other choice, I took my wallet out from my pocket and took the well-known "Fifth Note" and swing it above my head "Hey I Got the Fifth Note!" I shouted with matching tribal dances "Come get it! And bring ya friends yeah!"

Just on cue, the faceless man I met back in the cabin came together with three familiar guys... _" .Back"_ he said telepathically creepy with long black tendrils coming out from his back. I run towards him and hugged his leg "Daddy Long Legs! I need you!" I dramatically cried like a child who's begging for its parents not to leave. He gave the same confused expression like the others and I grab hold on the hooded guy's hand "Friendship!"

I stood up "CHAAAAAAAARGE!" shouting like a leader on a battlefield.

.

.

.

All eight guys looked at gorgeous guy and when they looked back at me...

.

.

.

I was already running far away to get away from embarrassment and to save my life... How I didn't realize that my life from that moment will finally change...

.


	8. Sequel

Watch out for the sequel of Fateful Encounter...

.

.

**Fateful** **Memories**

.

.

Back then, Becky was just a normal average happy-go-lucky teenage girl. Her life was not so completely normal for someone as WEIRD as her. But that changes when she met the creepypasta gang! Living with them would be fun aint it? And possibly fall in a relationship...

.

Stay tuned for the next sequel of the Fateful Encounter Series..!


End file.
